


Cold

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Zevwarden works [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Cold Weather, F/M, One Shot, One Word Prompts, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Zevran gets cold one night and thus seeks out the mage he has grown to care about.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Female Warden
Series: Zevwarden works [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1383202
Kudos: 8





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This short piece is my first attempt to forcefully get rid of my writers block, hence why it's so short. Either way, enjoy.  
> Prompt: Cold

The sound of soft footsteps outside of Jennifer's tent pulled her from slumber.

Sleepily, she opened her eyes and propped herself up on her elbows to have a clear view of her tents opening.

She already knew who it was by the way they hesitated in their steps.

"I'm awake, Zevran," she said softly before rolling over and adjusting the furs over herself.

"I don't know how you people can stand this heinously cold weather," Zevran told her as he climbed into her tent.

"Is my favorite Antivan cold?" She hummed softly.

He scoffed as he curled up beside her.

"Obviously."

She couldn't help but smile as he buried his cold nose against her neck.

Tangling her hands with his, she used her magic to send a pulse of warmth through him, causing him to hum in satisfaction.

"Never change, Mi Amor."

"I don't plan to."

Moments later, both of them were asleep once again.


End file.
